Dance with me
by Chargedlion
Summary: (based off of Fixing what's broken and tough people need comfort too) It was said that Tori was Jade's safe place and Jade was Tori's. So what happens when Tori needs some comfort? Jori friendship (now edited)
1. Chapter 1

Based off of my stories "tough people need comfort too" and "fixing what's broken."

I wanted to write about Tori being comforted by Jade instead of the other way around.

Jori friendship

 _Jade? I... I need you_

Those few simple words made Jade turn from being edgy and uncaring to a total softie. Tori and Jade didn't used to get along, that is, until they figured out how similar they actually were. Those words, those four words, that's all it took. Jade was going to be there for Tori, even if she had to stop acting so tough.

" _Jade, can I... come over? I really need to be with someone."_

Jade wanted to help, but Tori wasn't aware of her dad doing... things... painful things. But she also couldn't leave her alone in a time of need.

 _"Sure, Tor, whatever you'd like."_

Jade smiled slightly. Although she never truly hated Tori, they weren't exactly 'friends' before. And now, they can do things like this. Oh how things have changed...

10 minutes later...

Jade's head perked up at the sound the door being knocked on. Luckily for both of them, Jade's dad wasn't home. She opened the door for her friend, only to be greeted by a tight embrace.

Tori tucked her head under Jade's chin and Jade hesitated, but still obliged and held her close.

"Tori, are you...?" Jade paused when she heard quiet sobs. So instead of continuing her question, she pulled Tori slightly closer, resting her chin on top of her head. "You're okay," she softly reminded. Jade then slowly started to run her fingers through Tori's hair.

Tori didn't want to get it of this safe place they have created, but stepped out of the embrace anyway.

Jade gave her a light kiss on the forehead when she l let go.

"I'm... I'm sorry...," Tori whispered under her breath.

Jade shook her head and grabbed Tori's hand. "Come on, let's go to my room."

Tori complied and followed after her.

When they got there, Jade pointed to her bed, wanting Tori to sit.

Tori obeyed.

Jade then sat down next to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Tori looked away. "My parents...had a fight...I just didn't want to be there..."

Jade sighed. She understood. She placed a hand over Tori's. "It's okay, you can stay here tonight."

Tori nodded and wiped some tears off her own face. "Thanks."

Jade smirked. " But you aren't staying if your gonna be a Debby Downer. Come on." She got up and turned on some fast pop song. "Dance with me," she intructed with a extended hand.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Serious?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah serious, live a little, Vega."

Tori rolled her eyes and took her hand, Jade pulling her up.

"Just loosen up a little Tor, it'll help."

Tori finally starting giving into the beat of the music; moving to the beat.

"There you go, Vega!" Jade encouraged with a slight smile. They danced around the room a little, trying to forget about everything bad that had been going on. In the end, both were laughing, having forgot about everything bad. Becoming friends was the best idea they have had yet.


	2. I love you?

The two danced around for a little while longer, but they eventually fell to the ground in a fit of laugher. Tori couldn't stop giggling at what this friendship has become; dancing around the room as a way of comfort.

Jade smiled over at her, happy that Tori seemed to have forgotten the whole reason she came over.

"I don't even know anymore," Tori admitted with a crooked smile.

Jade laughed. "Yeah, I kind of liked it though." Then she smirked and continued, "Don't tell anyone 'bout this though, or you're dead, Vega."

Tori smirked back and replied, "Aw come on, West, you love me."

Jade rolled her eyes and playfully shot back, "You? No way."

Tori shoved her, so Jade rolled over and laughed. "Rude," Tori complained with a smile. She then layed on the floor beside Jade, holding her hand loosely.

Jade looked at her, but said nothing.

 **Jade's POV**

Tori's smile slowly faded from her face. I hate seeing her sad. It makes me feel, and I don't like it! "Vega..." I trailed off, not knowing how to talk to her. She just looked at me and said nothing. "Vega...," I started again, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before," I spit out before I could stop myself. Tori raised an eyebrow at me, so I assumed that she didn't know what I meant. "I mean, I was always so annoying towards you, and if I would've know..." Tori cut me off by pressing her finger to my lips. Normally I hate when people did that, but I let her for the sake of this situation.

"You're here now, that's all I care about. Why don't we just leave the past behind us?"

I looked at her, bewildered. Did she just forgive me for all those times I put her down?

 **no one's POV**

The room stayed in a comfortable silence after Tori had said that.

Jade didn't know how to reply, so she just pointed up to her bed and asked, "You tired?"

Tori nodded with a yawn.

Jade smiled, got up, grabbed some extra pajamas for her friend, then offered Tori her hand.

Tori grabbed it and was pulled to her feet. "Change. Then we can..." Jade hesitated with her offer, then decided it was for the best. "-cuddle and talk."

Tori laughed slightly and excepted the pajamas.

When Tori came back with pajamas on, Jade was already lounging on her bed, waiting for her so they could talk. She walked over to the side of the bed Jade wasn't and got in, her back to Jade.

Jade came up behind Tori and wrapped her arms around her waist, hooking her chin over her shoulder.

Tori leaned back against her chest, sighing softly.

"I'm here; I'm here for you now." Jade comforted whispered in her ear comfortingly

Tori shuddered at her warm breath against her ear. "Thank you, for everything."

Jade nodded slightly and tightened her grip on Tori's middle.

"I love you Jade," Tori whispered right before she drifted off to sleep.

Jade's eyes widened, but she soon relaxed again. She gently kissed Tori's cheek and whispered, "Goodnight Tori." She waited a few minutes, then continued, "I... I love you too."


	3. I love you

Jade woke up suddenly, confused as of why. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized why. Tori.

Tori was whimpering and thrashing around, mumbling to herself. At some point in the night, she moved out from against Jade, so that source of comfort was gone.

"Ve-Tori, Tori wake up," Jade encouraged while trying to shake her awake.

Tori whimpered and Jade could hear her say, "Don't... leave. I can't..."

Jade didn't know what to do, so she just shook her more vigorously than before.

Eventually, Tori woke up with a yelp. She looked around the room, having forgotten where she was.

"Tori," Jade whispered, which brought her back to reality.

She turned to Jade, fear in her eyes.

Jade reached out and gently cupped the side of her face.

Tori was hesitant, but still leaned into her touch.

"You were whimpering in your sleep, are you okay?" Jade asked in in a soft and unjadelike tone.

Tori leaned into Jade's hand even more. "Just a nightmare... I'm alright."

Jade raised an eyebrow, unsure if she was lying or not.

"I'm alright," Tori repeated.

"If you're alright, then tell me what your dream was about," Jade challenged without moving her hand from Tori's face.

Tori's face fell, which only confirmed that she wasn't okay.

Jade sighed. "Just... come here."

Tori inched toward and Jade hesitantly wrapped her arms around her waist. Tori shivered, not because she was cold. Rather, because she was scared, for reasons unknown to Jade.

Jade lightly rested her lips to her forehead, trying to be comforting.

"Thanks...You don't have to do this you know," Tori whispered.

Jade properly kissed her on the forehead. "You're welcome. And, I... want to help," she softly replied. She felt Tori move, then felt a peck on her cheek a few seconds later. "It's crazy how much has changed," Jade whispered as she mindlessly played with Tori's hair.

Tori propped her chin up with her hand. "Yeah... but I like it."

Jade stopped playing with her hair, but didn't move her hand. "Me too...," she responded after a while.

Tori couldn't help but smile.

Jade smirked back. "You tell Cat and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Tori smiled that same playful smile from earlier. "You love me, West, and you know it."

Jade gaze drifted away, then back at her. "I love you?"

Tori grinned. "That's a question only you can answer."

Jade bit her lip and finally replied firmly, "I love you, Tori."

If at all possible, Tori's grin grew wider. "I love you too."

Jade smiled a small smile. "Ready to go back to sleep? It's two in the morning."

Tori nodded and yawned. "Yeah. Goodnight, Jade."

Jade pulled Tori closer to her and whispered back, "'Night... again." Tori tucked her head under Jade's chin, but she didn't pull away. Jade stayed put with Tori under her chin, not caring if anyone knew about this. She loved Tori Vega? Yeah, pretty much.


	4. Not so cold-blooded

Jade woke up in the same position she was in when she fell asleep: Tori tucked under her chin. She sighed softly, staying in that position and hugging her closer in the process. She felt Tori starting to wake up, so she loosened her grip.

"Jade? What's going on?" Tori whispered sleepily.

"You're at my house, Tor," Jade replied, stifling a laugh.

"Oh..." Tori blushed as she got out from under Jade's chin. "That makes sense..."

Jade couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about, Jadelyn?" Tori asked.

"Call me Jadelyn again and you're dead."

Tori smirked. "Okay, _Jadelyn_ , answer my question.

Jade rolled her eyes fondly. "You and your "just woke up" antics."

Tori scoffed. "You mean, the fact I forgot where I was? Wow."

Jade smiled, but it soon faded. "We need to talk."

Tori's expression changed quickly. "I... I don't..."

"Don't back out now, Vega, you came over here and got me to say that I loved you, so you could at _least_ tell me what's wrong," Jade quipped, interupting her.

Tori averted her gaze and softly admitted, "They threatened divorce... and I got scared that... It'll become true..."

Jade's eyes widened as she quickly pulled Tori closer to her. "I'm... sorry, Tor," she whispered into her ear.

That gentle whisper was enough for Tori to break. She cried; she cried just like she did when she came here in the first place.

Jade wasn't used to this kind of thing, so she just awkwardly held her close. "You'll... You'll be alright," she assured, unsure if that would do anything to help.

Tori didn't respond, but was touched that Jade had at least tried.

Jade lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry about it too much, okay?"

Tori nodded, but still didn't look up.

"Hey, look at me," Jade requested firmly, yet kept her voice gentle.

Tori slowly looked up at her, biting her lip as she tried to stop crying.

Jade used her thumb to gently wipe away some of Tori's tears. "I'm here, don't worry about it, Vega."

Tori still didn't reply verbally. Instead, sh mouthed, "Thank you."

Jade smiled slightly and nodded. "No problem. I care about you, just remember that."

"I care about you too," Tori whispered under her breath. "More than I could have ever imagined."

Jade laughed a little. "I don't know if I should be offended or not."

Tori finally smiled. "I said that I cared about you, that's not offensive."

Jade playfully poked her stomach. "Maybe it is for me. Remember, I'm cold-blooded."

Tori couldn't help but giggle as Jade tickled her stomach. "Cut it out! I'm supposed to be sad!" she yelled while still laughing.

"You don't have to be; I don't want you to be," Jade responded in a genuine tone.

Tori looked at her, surprise written across her face. "For being 'cold-blooded,' you sure are sweet," she pointed out with a slight smirk.

Jade lowered her voice and replied with a smile, "Shh, don't tell anyone."


	5. Pushing it

"I won't... I'll just tell our entire friend group," Tori teased.

Jade sighed dramatically. "Come on, Vega, let's go get breakfast or something."

Tori smiled and got out of bed. "Last one down cooks breakfast!" she playfully yelled behind her as she ran out the room.

"I was going cook anyway!" Jade yelled back with a slight smirk.

"Do you want eggs?" Jade asked when she got to the kitchen where Tori was waiting.

Tori nodded once. "Sure."

"Coming right up," Jade answered with a smile.

Tori looked at her for a moment. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I knew we were close before, but now..."

Jade paused and looked up. "What do you mean? I care about you, Tori, you know that."

Tori awkwardly rubbed her arm. "Yeah, but-"

Jade cut her off by saying, "Just because I've lied to you before doesn't mean I'm lying now. I care about you, okay? I want to help."

Tori sighed and stopped questioning her.

Jade bit her lip, thinking for a moment, then went back to making breakfast.

Some time later, the eggs were done and both teen realized just how starving they really were. "Breakfast is served," Jade announced in a playful tone.

Tori smiled. "Thanks."

Jade nodded and smiled back. "No problem, Tor. Now, are you just gonna sit there looking at those eggs or are you going to actually eat them?"

Tori laughed, then took a bite.

Jade, looking satisfied, then asked, "Hey, you need to talk anymore? About...you know..."

Tori looked up, then looked away. "I'm... fine."

Jade shook her head. "You hesitated. _And_ you looked away. Talk to me."

Tori sighed. "I'm okay, really."

Jade came over and lifted Tori's chin up. " _Vega_ ," she warned.

"I.. need... I'm fine. Leave me alone," Tori whimpered as tears filled her eyes.

"No. You came here for a reason, and want I know why. Talk to me or leave," Jade demanded more fiercely than she meant to.

"Then I'll just leave," Tori replied quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wait, I didn't..." Jade stumbled on words as she let go of Tori's chin. "Please... I'm sorry."

Tori looked into her eyes as she responded coldly, "Should of thought about that before, West."

Jade lowered her head in shame as Tori left without another word. "I'm sorry...," Jade whispered under her breath.

It wasn't even ten minutes later before Jade couldn't take it anymore. Thinking Tori was long gone, she open the front door and went outside. She looked to the curb and there sat Tori. Jade raised her eyebrows in surprise, then walked over and silently sat down next to her.

Tori lifted her head, sensing her presence. "Hey... Jade..."

Jade took her hand in her own and softly replied, "Hey. I thought you left..."

Tori looked down at her feet and whispered, "I... didn't want to go home..."

Jade understood. "I know, Tor," she whispered before she hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Tori willingly leaned into her. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for overreacting..."


	6. Sigh softly

Jade hesitantly kissed the side of Tori's head and countered, "No, I'm sorry for pushing you to talk to me."

Tori didn't even look up, but she did, in fact, appreciate the gesture.

"I... I'm sorry this is happening to you... and I honestly don't know how to comfort you," Jade stumbled.

Tori looked up this time, touched that Jade truly wished she could comfort her. "Just... be there. I don't even need to talk... I just need _someone_."

Jade pulled Tori closer to her side and whispered in her ear, "I'm here." Then she continued, "Come on, let's continue this inside."

Tori reluctantly stood up and followed Jade back inside the house. As soon as they got inside, Tori threw her arms around Jade. "I... I don't understand how we became friends, but I'm so glad it happened," she whispered.

Jade seized the opportunity to press a lingering kiss to Tori's cheek. "Me too, Tori, and I'm being completely serious. You've changed my life."

Tori couldn't help but smile. "Are you being serious or do you just not want to deal with me crying?" she asked in slight playful tone.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't question my motives."

Tori stuck her tongue out at her. "I am not! I'm just playing around."

Jade laughed. "Don't be so uptight, _I_ was playing around."

Tori sighed softly, which made Jade concerned.

"Hey um... come here," she instructed, pointing to the couch.

Tori obeyed and followed her over.

Jade got into a relaxed position and waited for Tori to do the same. Tori sat next to her, so Jade immediately pulled her close to her side, almost the same position as before when they were outside. "Tori... I don't want you to be sad about this, I'm here for you," she whispered softly into her hair.

Tori sighed in contentment and leaned into her touch, but didn't respond.

Jade nudged her and continued, "Whenever you need to talk to someone, just tell me."

Tori nodded slowly and gently pressed their foreheads together.

Jade smiled, raised her hand and started stroking Tori's cheek.

Tori's breathing became uneven, which was worried Jade.

"Are you okay, Tor?

Tori nodded against Jade's forehead. "I'm fine, I'm just... really happy about... this. I like it."

Jade breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be honest with you, me too."

"I'm tired, Jade."

"Good for you."

"I'm being serious!"

"Then go to sleep, I don't mind."

Tori breathed out and tucked her head under Jade's chin.

Jade was surprised by her action, but let her do it. She slowly ran her fingers through Tori's hair, then laid back on the couch so they were both lying down, Tori lying on top of her. Neither minded.

Tori nuzzled Jade's neck, which, in turn, made Jade hum in contentment. Tori smiled. "Did that feel good or something?" she teased.

"I uh..."

"It's fine. I have my own weak spots too."

Jade blushed. "Just go to sleep or I'm getting up and you can just sleep alone."

Tori immediately shut up, much to Jade's satisfaction.

Jade then finally wrapped her arms around her. They had each other, that's all that mattered. Nothing could change that... so they thought.


	7. When she's asleep

Jade, not being a very heavy sleeper, woke up when she heard the door open. She knew exactly who it was and was glad Tori hadn't heard it. Protectively, she pulled Tori closer.

"What's going on here?" her father asked loudly when he saw Jade and Tori.

Jade gently covered Tori's ears. "Leave us alone! You are not needed here!" she whisper yelled as to not wake Tori.

Her father growled. "Why is she even here!? Hasn't she gotten tired of you yet?"

Jade only got more enraged. "She's here because she wanted to. Mind your own business!"

Her father merely rolled his eyes and left out the front door again, dropping his original intention for coming home.

Jade breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the front door opened again and her father walked up and slapped Jade across the face, avoiding Tori for obvious reasons. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again, Jadelyn," he ordered in a dangerously low voice.

Jade only nodded because she didn't want to get slapped again.

He then left again, this time not coming back.

Jade grimaced in pain and kissed the top of Tori's head. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll protect you from him," she whispered, hoping her friend won't hear.

Tori stirred and slowly started to wake up, not having heard anything that had previously happened, but had felt the kiss.

Jade moved back and let Tori out from under her chin.

Tori opened her eyes and looked at Jade, her eyes full of confusion.

Jade smiled warmly and nuzzled her in greeting.

"Jade... what happened to your face?"

Jade's eyes widened. _'It's already visible?'_ "Don't worry about me, I'm fine," she whispered.

Tori reached up and touched Jade's sore cheek.

Jade forced herself not to flinch.

Tori raised an eyebrow as she grazed Jade's cheek with her thumb. "I have a hard time believing that." Jade bowed her head bashfully, which made Tori press their foreheads together. "Seriously, we were in the same position as before, how did you get hurt?"

"I must've just slept weird or something," Jade replied, making up a believable explanation.

Tori slowly nodded, then pecked Jade's reddened cheek.

Once again, Jade forced herself to not flinch.

Tori, seeing no indication of lying, stopped bugging her about it and relaxed in her arms.

Jade breathed a sigh of relief and held her friend.

"What time is it?" Tori asked suddenly.

Jade looked over at the clock. "It's almost eleven o'clock."

Tori groaned softly. "I'm too lazy to get up right now."

Jade laughed. "We don't have to get if you don't want to."

"... Yay."

"You sound like Cat."

"Well, you love Cat, don't you?"

Jade blushed.

Tori grinned knowingly. "There we go."


	8. Last chapter

"Shut up," Jade playfully replied.

"You're so mean to me," Tori replied, imitating Cat.

"Hey, no one gets to imitate Cat, except me!"

"I knew it! I knew you would get protective over her!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Ugh, cut it out."

"Alright fine... I do still think you're lying about your face, West."

"I wouldn't lie to you, Tori." Jade knew that saying made her a hypocrite, but she also knew that telling her what really happened would hurt her more.

"Jade..."

"Tori," she teased back, slightly annoyed at her persistence.

Tori knew that Jade was getting annoyed, so she tried out a little known way to calm her down. She gently cupped Jade's face in her hands and kissed her on the forehead.

Jade shivered, then returned the gesture wholeheartedly. "Are you trying to get me to shut up, Vega? ... Because it's working..."

"No. I'm trying to get you to talk," Tori stated seriously. They both just stared at each other after that, almost like a staring contest but the loser is the one who says something first.

Jade was determined to not tell Tori anything, in fear of her either leaving or getting hurt herself. She didn't want that to happen, especially now... but she also knew she couldn't keep up the act for much longer. She had a choice: Tell Tori about her problem and possibly get left by one of the only people she trusted, or not tell her, leaving her friend in he dark to possibly find out on her own what was happening to her. She didn't want either of those things to happen. "I... don't want you to get hurt, Tori..."

"I'm calling you out on that. I know that's not the main reason. You're afraid that I'm going to leave, aren't you? Well, don't worry, I don't intend to."

Jade couldn't believe how quickly she managed to catch on. It was as if Tori had read her mind. Ugh, she hated how she was able to do that. But at the same time, maybe it would be easier to tell her now that she promised she wouldn't leave... "Okay... My face wasn't red from sleeping weirdly..."

Tori's expression softened, then reached out and touch Jade's still reddened cheek.

Jade let herself flinch. It still hurt.

"Someone hurt you, didn't they...? How? We didn't even move..."

"I... didn't get up ... he... came over to me..."

"He? Who is _he_?"

Jade couldn't stop herself from crying.

Tori almost immediately pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me right now."

Jade's heart hurt with conflict. She felt loved, but also wasn't sure she knew what love even was.

"Jade, I love you."

"Since when were... you comforting me... and not... the other way around?" Jade stuttered, attempting to stop crying.

"Just now. I want to help you. When you're ready, tell me. I've got you."

I'm ending it here, guys! My other two stories ("not so tough" and "fixing what's broken") go into Jade's story in more depth. Thanks for reading!


End file.
